Bellas Jealous?
by chikennugetsrule
Summary: When the Cullens find a new born vampire, they have to take care of her so she doesn't harm any humans. When Bella see's how beautiful she is she has second thoughts that this might be Edwards soul mate. Will her jealousy get the best of her? R&R please:
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction I'm trying my best

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction I'm trying my best. Reviews are greatly appreciated and if something confuses you ask questions ill answer them next chapter. I also like constructive criticism, but don't be too mean. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does **

**Bella's POV:**

It was two am and I just couldn't sleep. Edward had been hunting all week and he was coming back tomorrow. I was way too excited to sleep so I just sat there on my bed in the dead silence starring at the ceiling.

I started getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about seeing him tomorrow. Him running up and hugging me his soft lips touching mine, it has only been a week, but it feels like it has been an eternity.

Life is so boring without him. Plus there is always that deep feeling I have inside me that he might never come back. I hate to think about it, but I can never seem to get it out of my head when he is on his hunting trips.

I decided to get up and open my window hoping my Edward would just jump inside. When I opened the window a huge burst of icy wind rushed in, unfortunately that's all that came in. I frowned and decided to go get some water from downstairs to try and pass some time.

When I got into the hall way it was pitch black. Great how am I supposed to get down stairs without killing myself? I took one step forward phew great I'm still alive! I made it through the hall way, but now I'm at the stairs.

Just go slow Bella you can do this, I thought to myself. Of course I fell half way down and I was waiting for my face to hit the cold hard wooden floor. After about two seconds I had felt no pain. I realized I never fell, instead I felt two cold hands around my waist.

"Bella why are you still awake?" said a familiar voice, a sighed a breath of relief when I figured out it was Edward. Wait Edwards back! My heart started to beat faster as I realized this was what I've been waiting for all week.

"Bella?" Edward said. I blushed realizing I had totally ignored his question.

"Umm…what?" I asked I wasn't confused, but still shocked from the fact that he had come home so early.

"What are you still doing awake love? It's two thirty." He said a little worried.

"I couldn't sleep, I missed you." I said talking like a three year old. As I said that Edward ran me back up to my bedroom and set me down on my bed.

"I missed you as well, more than you could ever imagine." Edward said walking towards me to give me a big bear hug.

I love his hugs our bodies just seem to fit perfectly together. I laid my head down on his chest savoring the moment, then I looked up at his face. His eyes were the perfect caramel color; they are so beautiful especially when he gets back from hunting. I stood up on my tip toes so I could reach his cold smooth lips I missed so much.

"I love you," He said sweetly as his lips brushed across mine.

"I love you too," I whispered in response before my lips finally met his. I missed the feeling of his lips against mine…It was like every time I kissed him I fell even more in love with him. As we got deeper into the kiss it felt as if the world had stopped spinning it was incredible. When I finally had to breathe I pulled away and Edward gave me his crooked smile that made me melt every time.

"Now my love I really wish you would get some sleep." He pleaded.

"I don't wanna sleep…" I said stubbornly I knew I wasn't going to win, but I could try.

"I promise I will be right here when you wake up." He said as he got closer to me. His face was an inch from mine and I could smell his sweet breath as he said for the last time,

"Bella please get some sleep." I couldn't get words to come out so I just nodded my head and rested my head down on my pillow. Edward laid down next to me and I put my head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hey I hope you liked the first chapter I will update as soon I can. Thanks for reading I really try my best to make everyone happy so if you have an idea or something that you think will go good with the story let me know. A special thanks to my best friend who helped me with this chapter, love ya girl. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here is my second attempt at chapter 2…hopefully it is better ill try my best. Please review and constructive criticism is welcome, but don't be too mean :)****.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer my idol and inspirer owns all if these lovely characters.**

**Chapter 2:**

**EPOV:**

The nights have seemed to go by so quickly lately, lying with Bella in my arms. I could just sit there forever and listen to the beautiful rhythm of her heart beat. I always got excited when she would randomly say my name in her sleep, and also frustrated me when I couldn't read her mind.

Sometimes she would have nightmares which hurt deep inside because they were usually about the time that I made the biggest mistake of my life by leaving her. If I could cry I would. Just thinking about it would send tears to my eyes. How could I have been so stupid, I'm such a dumb ass. I was getting worked up when I heard my little angel say,

"I love you Edward." She said in a muffled sleepy voice. I smiled and whispered,

"I love you too, my angel." I slowly bent down to softly kiss her forehead.

The sun was about to rise so I decided I would run home and change my clothes really fast before Bella woke up. I swiftly got out of Bella's bed careful not to wake her up and walked over to the window. I unlatched the lock and pulled the window up with the slightest of ease. A big gust of icy air hit my face as I jump out of the window and headed home.

I was about half way home and could already hear the thoughts of my family rambling on about the most random things on this planet. It's amazing the things they think of, I guess being a vampire you really have nothing else to do with your time.

I was running full blast and the sun was starting to come up out of the sky. A new day to spend with my Bella, I'm so glad we finally graduated so we don't have to go to school and see that perverted Mike Newton. His thoughts make me want to kill him thinking of my poor delicate Bella with such a dirty mind.

I had finally reached my house and ran through the big white door.

"It's Nice to see you Edward!" Esme called from the couch in the living room.

"Good morning!" I said as I walked over and gave her a big bear hug.

"Hey bro where's my hug?" Emmett said as he playfully punched my arm. I hit him back twice as hard and it was on. We were all out wrestling I heard a big rip and looked down to see my shirt ripped half way off of my body.

"Jeez Emmett, save it for your wife." I said laughing hysterically.

"At least I get some." He yelled back.

"Oh now I'm really going to hurt you." I said as I jumped after him.

"That's enough boys!" Esme yelled.

"Sorry Esme." We said synchronously.

The sun was starting to get higher into the sky so I needed to get back to Bella fast. I rushed up the stairs and put on a white t-shirt with a tan jacket over it, and threw on some jeans.

I quickly ran down the stairs and out the door, there was no use in telling anyone where I was going everyone already knew. I ran full speed toward Bella's house. My feet were moving so fast it felt as if the ground had disappeared from beneath my feet.

What seemed like hours of running I finally arrived at Bella's house and hopped through her window. She was still asleep, but her heart rate was starting to pick up so she would be awake soon.

I sat down in the rocking chair and stared at her beautiful face. How could something so small and beautiful love a monster like me? She quickly turned over, and then she flipped on her belly putting her face in her pillow. I knew she was definitely awake now.

"Good morning my beautiful angel, how did you sleep?" I said walking over to lay in bed with her. She turned her face to look up into my eyes. Her eyes were endless I could stare into them forever.

"I slept pretty good, thank you." She said. I bent over and kissed her soft lips gently.

"_Oh my goodness where am I? The pain it, it's gone finally!" _

That's strange I have never heard this voice before and it was somewhere near Bella's house. That can't be good it is out in the woods somewhere.

"Bella honey, you get dressed okay ill be right back." I said to her sweetly I knew it wasn't going to be this easy, but I could try.

"Where are you going? You can't possibly be going home those aren't the clothes you were wearing yesterday." She said in a worried voice.

"I'm just going right outside your window; I will be less than a mile away I promise." I said starring into her eyes to try and how she calls is 'dazzle' her.

"Fine, but you owe me an explanation; especially since you cheated." She said stubbornly. I kissed her one last time before she left to go to downstairs to the bathroom. I hopped quickly out the window to go find this mysterious voice, or should I say thought?

I walked slowly to try and figure out which direction to go. The thoughts got louder and louder until I saw a small figure.

It was a girl with black hair that went down to her shoulders. She looked as if she was about seventeen years old and was wearing dirty matted clothes. I looked up into her face that's when I saw she wasn't just a girl. She had smoldering red eyes. She was a vampire.

A/N: Thanks for reading sorry it was so short. I hope this was better than the first attempt. Please review I need at least one review for this chapter before I post chapter three. Thanks and if you have any ideas or suggestion let me know.:)


End file.
